<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by allthingskakashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752469">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi'>allthingskakashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious reporter visits the restaurant where you're having a private conversation with your friends, and suddenly in a curious twist of fate, all your dreams are coming true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt request where Kakashi disguised as Sukea overhears the reader's friends teasing her about Kakashi and Kakashi later asks the reader out on a date.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit in the small dumpling restaurant with your friends Kurenai and Anko. Beyond you, the falling dusk envelopes your village in mystical hues of blue and red. It’s Friday, which means the weekend has rolled in after a long and tiresome week. The thought of being off duty for the next two days lifts your spirits, and you look forward to spending the time relaxing at home in your own company.</p><p>The evening is busy, streets bustling, vibrant with the hustle of villagers; some heading for a night out with friends, some returning home to spend time with family, some getting ready to go out on a date, everyone looking like they have somewhere to be, something to do.</p><p>You sigh, shoving a dumpling in your mouth.</p><p>“Why the long face?”, Anko asks between chomps.</p><p>“It’s nothing” you shrug, your tone failing to fool anyone.</p><p>There’s a soft creak as the gate to the shop opens behind you, a small gust of air whooshing in from outside. The merry chatter in the room comes to a sudden halt, to be replaced by sounds of hushed murmurs and whispers. You glance at the group of women sitting in the table ahead of you, staring at something with mouths open wide in awe. Ahead of you, Anko’s eyebrows are furrowed, a curious smile touching the corner of her lip.</p><p>You turn behind, wanting to catch a glimpse of whatever it is that has managed to elicit such a response from the entire room.</p><p>Your eyes fall upon a handsome young man, who has just now walked into the restaurant and taken a seat behind you. You feel your heart skip a beat. He’s easily one of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen. A mop of thick brown hair adorns his head, a tint of purple on his eyelids and stripes of the same colour running across both cheeks. His face is sharp with an angled jawline and he has on a long trench coat with a scarf around his neck. He’s also holding a camera, you notice.</p><p>
  <em>Probably an outsider. </em>
</p><p>A waitress walks over to him, standing by him and twirling a curl of hair, visibly enchanted by his charms.</p><p>Someone thumps the front of your table, startling you. “Jeez y/n, get a grip!” Anko’s voice brings your attention back to your friends as you finally tear your eyes away from the mysterious man in the table behind you.</p><p>“What? I wasn’t checking him out” you sputter, unnerved.</p><p>“We didn’t say you were”, Kurenai chimes in.</p><p>You feel your face getting hot as red tinges your cheeks and you look away, avoiding your friends’ eyes.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you go talk to him? Maybe ask him out?” Kurenai says, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>You open your mouth to say something<em>, </em>but Anko cuts in.</p><p>“Because she’d rather sit around pining for Kakashi and doodling his name on her diary. How long has it been now? 7 years?”</p><p>Kurenai giggles, but puts a comforting arm around your shoulder.</p><p>“Alright now, go easy on her”, she says kindly. “But she’s got a point y/n. You and Kakashi have known each other for a long time. You’ve kept your feelings to yourself for years now, I really think it’s time you go out and do something about it. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way about you. Why don’t you give it a shot?”</p><p>You let out another sigh and look at your lap. “I just don’t think it’s the right time yet.”</p><p>But that was a lie. You’d had feelings for Kakashi ever since you were a teenager. You had always been friends, but you wanted more. You loved being in his company and you had a lot of mutual respect and admiration for each other. But you could never bring yourself to just say the words to Kakashi. There were times when you almost blurted it out, and times when you felt like maybe he felt the same way about you too… but they may have been delusions, for all you knew. You didn’t know anything for certain. And that’s what stopped you from gathering up the courage to say it to him. You told yourself and your friends who knew that you would someday, when the time is right, but it was all a big fat lie. You were scared, and that was the truth, as much as you hated to admit it.</p><p>You watch Anko roll her eyes as Kurenai exhales, tilting her head.</p><p>“Y/n…It’ll never be the right time. Just do it. You’ve taken down S-rank criminals, you can handle this. Trust me, even the copy ninja can’t resist THAT” Kurenai cheers, grazing her eyes up and down over you with a suggestive smile, her voice encouraging. You chuckle, waving your hand dismissively in embarrassment.</p><p>“Look”, Anko interjects in her matter-of-fact voice. “Kakashi’s a wuss. If you wanna get it on with him, you gotta make the move. He’s even worse than you so pussy up and ask him. If I have to hear another of your lovelorn sighs one more time, I’ll go tell him myself.” She says, shoving her last dumpling in her mouth and gulping down a glass of water.</p><p>You’d been friends with Anko long enough to know not to put it past her. Besides, they were right. It HAD been very long. Perhaps you really did need to pussy up.</p><p>
  <em>Ughhhhh. Why couldn’t this be easier?</em>
</p><p>“Anyway, I’m gonna go hit the bar. Any of you suckers wanna join me?” Anko asks, getting up from her chair.</p><p>“I can’t. I invited my team over for dinner tonight so I’ll get going.”, Kurenai says, collecting her purse and getting ready to leave as well.</p><p>“It’s okay, you guys go. I’ve got some things to do” you say, waving them off.</p><p>You watch your friends go out the exit and disappear along the curve of the street. Truth is, you kind of want to be alone, maybe take a walk around the village, gather your thoughts. This conversation with your friends today stirred something in you and you need time to think. You’d let things go on as they were for very long now, but it was time you took matters in your own hands.</p><p>Putting the bill down on the table, you head towards the door. Your eyes fall where the man was sitting but the seat is empty now, and you catch him ahead of you, just a few steps away, also heading towards the door. You stand close behind him, clutching your purse to your rib as he opens the door. His elbow juts out, knocking the bag out of your hand as it falls to the ground.</p><p>For a quick second you think it’s a thief and you’re almost about to strike a blow but the man crouches down quickly with an “I’m so sorry”, picking your purse up and holding it out to you.</p><p>Up close this way, you can see his eyes. There’s something familiar about them but you can’t put your finger on what it is. “Thanks” you mutter, taking the purse from him, your mind still trying to comprehend why this man you’ve never seen before feels so familiar.</p><p>“Are you a tourist? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before”, you ask, concealing the suspicion in your tone.</p><p>Your village is a small one and almost every face is familiar. Having a visitor in the village is quite unheard of and your instincts tell you that something feels off.</p><p>He clears his throat before answering. “Hi, I’m Sukea. I’m a reporter from the Land of Fire. I’m here to conduct research for an article” the man replies, almost in an automated tone but with a smile that immediately softens his features. He’s got a mole under his bottom lip, you notice.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, that’s a pretty face. </em>
</p><p>Before you have the chance to say anything else or ask more questions, he mumbles that he’s getting late for something and turns away, hurrying down the street.</p><p>You stand there, watching him go.</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>But you’ve got other things to think about now, decisions to make, so you shake the thoughts of this mystery man off your head, although you can’t help mulling over why he felt so eerily familiar.</p><p> </p><p>You walk down your usual route in the quieter part of the village. Walks always somehow help you clear your mind.  The air has cooled down now and there’s a slight chill in the air. A sweet smell of flowers wafts through. You lose track of time walking around the entire village, over the cliff, through the forests, by the stream which shimmers under the moonlight.</p><p>It’s almost ten by the time you reach home and the walk makes your calves ache. Probably wasn’t such a good idea to go on such a long walk after injuring yourself on your last mission.</p><p>You freshen up and throw yourself down on your bed, glad for the two days of rest that awaits you.</p><p>Pulling the blanket over your head, you turn to your side and close your eyes. Kakashi’s face appears almost instantly, the images playing a montage in your head.</p><p>His smile that makes buds bloom into flowers… his laughter so pure like a young boy’s…his silver hair which sparkles in the sun, making you want to run your fingers through it… the warmth of his voice when he talks to you-- and suddenly something goes off in your brain. Like a flame igniting. Or rather, a long burning flame finally receiving emancipation. There’s a jolt through your veins and you think—<em>Tomorrow. I’ll tell him tomorrow. </em></p><p>And before you have time to process the sudden thought, languor takes over your body, lulling you to sleep.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You’re up early the next morning, the jolt from last night still coursing through your veins. You’re feeling pretty confident, more than you ever have. Today’s the day you tell him.</p><p>But first, you have to head over to the Missions Desk to submit your report. You bash yourself for putting it off till now.</p><p>The day outside is beautiful, white cotton clouds floating aimlessly across the azure sky. A pleasant breeze tickles your skin in soft whispers.</p><p>You reach the main office and submit your file. The room is empty, except for the people working behind the desks. The man in front of you takes your file, checking the date of your mission and you’re sure you can see a look of judgement flash across his eyes.</p><p>You almost feel a little guilty.</p><p>“You know, all the other jounins have submitted their reports already” he mutters, not looking up from your file.</p><p>“Well actually…”</p><p>There’s a voice behind you, and you turn around at the sheepish tone of the familiar voice. Your heart instantly paces up. Kakashi. There’s a file in his hand too. You can’t help the smile that escapes.</p><p>You look at him as he comes forward, handing his file over. The man shoots him a similar glance and shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything. You can tell that this must not be the first time. Kakashi smiles sweetly at him, before turning away and looking at you.</p><p>“Y/n! Didn’t think I’d run into you here…”</p><p>Your blood pounds in your ears as you recall the resolve you made to yourself last night. You’d promised yourself you’d tell him today but right now, in this way? You weren’t ready for this. You hadn’t prepared what you were gonna say, or how you’d say it. A hundred thoughts run through your head.</p><p>
  <em>Hell with my resolve. This really isn’t the right time. I can’t do this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But on the other hand…</em>
</p><p>Your brain goes at odds with your heart as you realise you haven’t answered Kakashi yet.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks, his voice concerned.</p><p>You straighten up, composing yourself.</p><p>“Oh hey yeah, I’m fine! I’m great. What’re you upto?”</p><p>“Just got a few things I need to do”, he shrugs, walking beside you as the two of you come out of the office into the main corridor of the Hokage Mansion.</p><p>“Right. Got any missions this weekend?” you ask, stalling to give yourself time to think clearly.</p><p>“Nope. You?”</p><p>“No. You?”</p><p>“You already asked me”, he chuckles. “So uh. Where are you headed?”</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. This is a disaster. </em>
</p><p>“Just the market. I… I need to buy fish for dinner”</p><p>You feel your palms getting clammy as the air starts to feels too tight. You look at Kakashi out of the corner of your eye and you notice.</p><p> <em>He looks nervous too</em>. He’s fidgeting with his hands and there’s something strange about him.</p><p>“Well…uh” he stutters, rubbing his neck with his hand before looking at you. “maybe you don’t.”</p><p>You look up at him, your eyes wide and face scrunched up in confusion. You’re outside the tower now, standing on the street.</p><p>“I…don’t?”</p><p>He scratches the back of his head.</p><p>“Uh…I mean…I’ve got fish.”, he stammers. There’s a very visible tint of red on his cheeks.</p><p>You’re utterly wrapped in confusion by now, and you wonder why he’s acting so strange. Unsure of where he’s getting with that, you say, “Um…That’s nice. Where do you buy fish from? I’ve heard the market by the Temple is good for seafood. I haven’t had the chance to try it out myself though.”</p><p>
  <em>Mother Earth please swallow me whole.</em>
</p><p>Kakashi lets out a nervous laugh, still fidgeting around with his hands and looking everywhere but directly at you.</p><p>“Y/n what I’m saying is…maybe you don’t need to buy fish for dinner because” he looks at you from under his shaggy bangs, which fall over his eyes in the absence of his headband. The tint of his cheeks deepens. “well, because I was thinking maybe you could come over…and I could…cook dinner for the both of us...? Or um go out, whatever you’d like” he says, immediately looking away.</p><p>You’d never thought it was possible for the calm and cocky Kakashi Hatake to look this nervous. It’s quite a sight. You might have laughed at it if you weren’t just as nervous yourself.</p><p>“Like on a date?” you ask, shock evident in your tone. Your heart is battering in your chest.</p><p>
  <em>This is a very, very surprising turn of events. </em>
</p><p>“Well…yes”, he breathes, barely meeting your eyes now.</p><p>You can hear your heart in your ears. And suddenly, it feels like spring has bloomed inside your heart. Not just your heart but everywhere around you. Like you’ve been transported to a meadow and there’s only flowers and rainbows and butterflies all around.</p><p>A breeze passes through, sending a few petals from nearby trees floating along the street. Strands of your hair blow into your eyes.</p><p>You sweep them away, looking up at him to see him looking at you, his eyes hopeful, waiting.</p><p>You meet his gaze with your burning eyes and smile, tucking another loose strand behind your ear.</p><p>“I’d love that” you say before looking down, your tone barely containing the ecstasy you feel within. You feel the chirp of a thousand birds singing inside your heart.</p><p>His eyes light up, mouth forming into a grin as you see the muscles on his face relaxing visibly.</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes crinkle from the smile and he says, “Well then…I’ll see you for dinner.”</p><p>He starts walking away, before turning back and calling out “Oh and yes, I do buy my fish from the market by the temple.”</p><p>And with that, he turns away grinning, disappearing with a whoosh, leaving you to stand there, still in shock and gaping after him; wondering which stars had aligned, what forces in the universe had conjoined and what twist of fate had occurred, turning your life around, making you the happiest woman in the world, in the span of just one day.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                *      *       *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A little bonus addition :-</span>
</p><p>It’d been around two months that you and the silver haired jounin of the Leaf had been together. Almost everyone in the village knew by now and it had been two months of pure unadulterated bliss. You fit so well together, it felt as if you’d never been apart.</p><p>Today was just another lazy afternoon, with you and Kakashi in bed, entangled in each other’s arms, neither one of you wanting to leave your little heaven on earth.</p><p>You intertwine your fingers with Kakashi’s, backing into him so you’re pressed against the warmth of his body.</p><p>“Hey, Kakashi?” you whisper.</p><p>“Hm?” he replies, sleep mangling his voice.</p><p>“I’ve always wondered. Why did you ask me out that day? You told me you’d liked me for a long time too. So… why not before? Why that day?”</p><p>He chuckles softly into your hair, pulling you closer with his arm.</p><p>“Well” he says, almost in a whisper. “I thought it was time I stopped being a <em>wuss.”</em></p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It had been a really long time and… I thought it was time to, how do I put this, <em>pussy up</em>.” he says into your neck, his voice calm, but with just a tinge of amusement.</p><p>
  <em>WAIT A MINUTE-</em>
</p><p>You jerk up on the bed, freeing yourself of his grip and turning to face him.</p><p>A subtle smile plays across his lips but his face is tranquil, giving nothing away.</p><p>Panic rises in you and you shake his arm vigorously. “KAKASHI! HOW-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?”</p><p>He doesn’t stir, eyes closed tight, pretending to be sleeping.</p><p>“KAKASHI TELL ME RIGHT NOW” you continue shaking him, but it’s in vain, the man doesn’t stir.</p><p>You sigh, replaying the day from two months ago in your head, ravaging your brain for any possible hint. And just like that, it dawns upon you.</p><p>“Oh my god—That was you.” You blurt, everything suddenly clicking into place in your head. You feel like a fool for not realising sooner.</p><p>He remains unmoving, eyes closed shut. But you don’t miss the slight wrinkle of his mask as his lips upturn into a grin beneath it.</p><p>“That was you, wasn’t it??? It was! You sneaky little bastard!” you shriek, jabbing at his arm with a few pokes, but it does nothing.</p><p>“Kakashi!”</p><p>“Ssshh, I’m sleeping” he whispers in fake slumber, a smile grazing his mouth as he wraps his arm around you, pulling you back into the bed with him.</p><p>“Did you really just shush m- “ you begin in protest, but your sentence remains unfinished as he presses his mouth onto yours, catching your lips in a kiss and shutting you up before you can say more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>